Forced Friendship
by Suki-chan14
Summary: Two people: one who hides a dark past behind a carefree smile and one who protects the other for reasons unknown. Mushra will have to deal with all the teasing and glares he's going to get if he wants their help to keep Yakumo safe! Mushra x Yakumo, OCxO


Suki-chan14: Hey guys! Well, I've started to watch Shinzo again, and I forgot how much I loved it! 333 So, I decided to write a fanfiction about it!

Mushra: Okay, who said we would even do this?

Suki-chan14: I did. . Also, I'm the almighty authoress and I'm even more powerful then Mushrambo~! Even if you didn't want to do this story, how would you st- *sword through her heart and she slumps to the ground*

Mushrambo: Hmph, that was easy. .

Suki-chan14: *gets back up* As I was saying-

Mushrambo: O.O Are you like that snake guy I had to kill multiple times?

Suki-chan14: No, I told you. I'm the author!

Mushrambo: …Nooouuu! Now we HAVE to do the story! .

Suki-chan14: :-3 Exactly. Now, as I was saying. There are at least two OC's, not sure about others just yet. I really hope you like them! This story also takes place while their traveling to Shinzo and…hmm, they just beat the insect king, Daku. Maybe, you pick. Just not near the final battle. ^.^ Oh, the disclaimer…hmmm…who should I get to-ah! Mushrambo, could you say it?

Mushrambo: Why? So you can make fun of my voice like you did while you were talking to your friend? You called it stupid! D: That hurt.

Suki-chan14: *whispers to reviewers* As you can see, I'm making him really OOC. Sorry 'bout that. ^.^;; Anyways! *normal voice* I won't call your voice stupid any more.

Mushrambo: Promise?

Suki-chan14: Yeah, yeah. *crossing her fingers behind her back*

Mushrambo: Suki-chan14 doesn't own Shinzo. ^.^

Suki-chan14: Or I would have fixed your voice. .

Mushrambo: .

Arguing was always a common thing to hear while traveling with Mushra, Kutal, Sago, and Yakumo. However, neither of the four was arguing and it sounded like it was coming from just a bit ahead of them. Mushra's eyes widened before turning to Hakuba.

"Hide Yakumo, quick!" The forest had many spots to hide, so it was actually easy for Hakuba to pick a spot. Just as Yakumo was safely out of sight, the two Enterrans that were arguing came into view.

"That was overkill; you didn't have to do that!" A long pink haired woman complained, glaring at her companion. Her blue eyes were narrowed in frustration and anger as she looked at the man next to her.

"What, and let them card you? I saved your life and you're yelling at me!" He yelled, his icy blue eyes looking at her with a mix of disbelief and rage. He ran one of his hands through his blue hair and sighed. "Were not going to get anywhere by yelling at each other. Let's just say that I'm right-because admit it, you know I am-and move on." She puffed out her cheeks.

"You are just asking for it! I swear I'll-," she cut off suddenly as she noticed the three other people on the small path. "Oh, sorry if we were yelling to loud. We'll be on our-," she froze as the blue haired man next to her placed a hand on her shoulder. "I told you not to touch me." She said angrily.

"Yes, but that was after I cared everyone back there and we both agreed it was okay." Before she could protest, he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened for a moment and she looked at him with worry in her eyes. He looked at her and squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her everything would be okay, but she didn't seem to notice. "You three are the Enterrans that are helping the human, correct?" Instantly Mushra, Sago, and Kutal were in battle stances, glaring at the blue haired man. "Whoa, hold it. We just want to get through."

"You can't hurt Yakumo, I'll-wait, what?" Mushra looked dumfounded. "You…don't want to hurt Yakumo?" The man shook his head.

"More like can't." The man muttered. The pink haired woman looked down for a moment, seeming upset. "No, like I said, we just want to pass."

"Please let us through!" Suddenly at the woman words, Hakuba came out.

"I thought I recognized your voice, but I had to scan it just to make sure." Hakuba said in his normal robotic tone. "You are Rosalia!" The woman froze and sighed, running a hand through her pink locks. The sleeve of her solid pink kimono with a blue sash fell as she did, revealing a fan attached to a strap on her arm. She shook her head, took the fan and waved it in font of her face quickly. She looked off to the side, still fanning her face.

"….yes, that is my name." She didn't stutter, but she sounded like she might. Yakumo looked around at her friends, wondering why they looked shocked. She was about to ask before Mushra grinned.

"So then you'll help up us, right?" He said joyfully. Rosalia sighed and looked at the man she was with. He looked at Mushra for a moment before speaking.

"Why would she do that?" He asked. Yakumo was wondering the same thing, but her friends obviously knew something she didn't because all three were looking at Rosalia and the person next to her with disbelief.

"Everyone knows the story of Rosalia! She was one of the only Hyper Enterrans that helped the humans!"Sago exclaimed. "Why wouldn't she help Yakumo, a human, get to Shinzo?"

"Have you ever thought why she even helped them?" Sago froze and looked up at the blue haired man who was glaring at him. "She was-," a folded fan, Rosalia's to be exact, smashed into his skull.

"Keep that to yourself!" She yelled angrily. "They don't need to know, it's not important!" Then Rosalia looked up at the three and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry for my friend Darian; he just can't seem to keep quiet about certain things." She paused for a moment, looking at Yakumo. "So, you're trying to go where?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get to Shinzo, where the rest of my kind are!" Yakumo said happily. "Oh, would you really help? It would be very kind of you. I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble, though." Rosalia softly chuckled.

"I doubt you could cause me any more trouble, Yakumo. Sadly, I don't know where Shinzo is-,"

"Hakuba is helping us get there!" Mushra said happily. "So, are you going to help us?" Looking at the hopeful expressions of the ones around her except for her own companion who was glaring at her for hitting him, she sighed.

"I-I guess." Darian was the only one who didn't smile; instead he looked at her softly. 'Why is she putting herself through this...?' He thought. 'Why can't she bring herself to resent humans for what they did?'

Suki-chan14: There you have it, chapter one! I'm really sorry if everyone was out of character, I'll try to get better at this, this is my first Shinzo fanfiction.

Mushra: Whoa, hold up. If he hates humans, why is he with Rosalia?

Darian: I hate them for a reason, and Rosalia-

Suki-chan14: Is going to hit you before you give away part of the little plot here.

Darian: Yes, what she said. Wait, what?

Rosalia: *whacks Darian with her fan again* Honestly, he can't stay quiet, can he?

Suki-chan14: Nope. *sighs* Oh, to all the people who read this: there's a little button right down there. If you click on it, you can comment on what you thought of the story! It's always great to hear what people think. I'd really appreciate it if you clicked on it! 8D


End file.
